


[Podfic] A Perfect Night by layeredlikeanonion

by mxartbotboy



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Corin is a surprisingly good cook, Din is head over heels for this fool, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, the child is adorable as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: The Mandalorian was a perceptive man. He was always cautious and observant, ever a watchful eye. His tendency for people-watching gave him advantages over others as he learned to read nuanced body language. And there were many things that he noticed about Corin.So he definitely didn't stare as Corin sat across from him at their makeshift campfire that evening.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] A Perfect Night by layeredlikeanonion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layeredlikeanonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Perfect Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026847) by [layeredlikeanonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/pseuds/layeredlikeanonion). 



> This podfic is a birthday gift for my wonderful friend layeredlikeanonion, who is an amazing writer and I really recommend checking out her other stuff. This fic in particular really struck me as a soft scene in the Mandorin fandom and I just wanted to show my appreciation for everything you do by making a podfic for it. Enjoy!

**Text:** [A Perfect Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026847)

 **Author:** [layeredlikeanonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/pseuds/layeredlikeanonion)

**Credits:**

Narrator: mxartbotboy

 **Length:** 12 minutes

 **Download:** [mp3](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/6/items/a-perfect-night/A%20Perfect%20Night.mp3) (right click and 'save as')


End file.
